


Believe Me When I Say...

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker has one of /the/ hottest best friends in the world, or at least, as far as he's concerned. Why is it that he can't tell them his feelings though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested as Civil War Peter Parker, so both characters are in their teens (most likely sixteen respectfully). I'm not entirely sure if I want to make this into a longer fic or leave it as the one part, but we'll see how it goes. Yes, the reader is supposed to be male (as was requested), so if you're not into that, please don't read. Hope you enjoy!

“So wait, you’re telling _me_ that _you_ fought in Germany against _the_ Captain America? I don’t believe it.”

Peter groans, laid out beside you on his bed, both of you staring at the ceiling. His head turns towards you, brain working a mile a minute to find the proper way to say what he’s been wanting to. Instead, he just stares at your face, a small smile on his own. Of course you wouldn’t believe him; he had a bad habit of telling tall tales when he was younger, mainly to you. _Always a friend, never a believer_ ; that’s what Aunt May always says about you.  

You glance towards him, and his face flushes as he looks away. “I’m serious, Y/N. I was _there_ , fighting alongside Iron Man and all those guys! I-I just…it’s still surreal.”

Both of you lay there in silence for a while, not needing to say anymore. Usually this was how your days were spent after school, and, given that it was close to summer break, it was pretty much your go to for summer as well. Sweat clings to your skin, making your clothes stick to you uncomfortably.

“Jesus Christ, Peter, it’s hot in here. Don’t you ever have air conditioning on?” you whine, wiggling around and sliding off the bed to open the small window in his room.

A burst of hot air comes in, and you promptly close the window in frustration, throwing your hands in the air. _Of course it would be hot as Satan’s ass crack outside._ Peter chuckles from his place on the bed, watching you wander around and grumble about the heat before you strip off your shirt and kick off your jeans, leaving you only in boxers. His eyes widen in surprise, completely unprepared for that.

Swallowing thickly, Peter feels his face heating up, and he quickly looks away, not wanting you to see him. _How come he had one of the hottest best friends in the world? Scratch that, why did he have one of the hottest best friends in the world who he couldn’t confess to?_ He groans loudly, making you raise a brow and shove at his shoulder.

“You _do_ realize you can get naked too, right? Like, you’re more than welcome to. It’s your room anyway.”

You splay yourself out on his bed, and Peter stares at the expanse of skin that you’re showing off. Freckles dot your chest and stomach, a smattering of hair leading down to your boxers, and he has to look away because, hell, you two are only sixteen and this isn’t _right_ ; that he’s feeling this way about his friend who literally couldn’t possibly like him in that way. You weren’t even remotely questioning your sexuality, as far as he was aware. Sighing, he pushes those thoughts out of his mind.

Peter throws off his shirt, too focused on kicking off his sneakers to see you admiring the curve of his spine. A little smile takes over your face as you think about how attractive he is, wanting desperately to reach out and touch him. Your hand twitches on the bed sheets, fingers curling like they were already touching his skin. Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you wait patiently for him to lie back down, the two of you just staring at the ceiling again, hands barely touching, only in your boxers.

“I still don’t believe you.”

Peter laughs, eyes squeezing shut at the force of the laugh. When he catches his breath, you two look at each other, and he smiles. “Guess I’ll just have to prove it to you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle finds out the truth about Peter's feelings for the reader. The only problem is he doesn't know how to tell the reader, and then misunderstandings seem to tumble out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second part to this! One, it is so angsty, and the next part might be too. Two, Michelle is a character in the Spider-Man: Homecoming movie (obviously I do not know her character well or what she is like in the movie, so this is my own take on her character). Three is that I really liked writing this, but am also trying to get some writing done for all of you, so I wanted to put this out as quickly as possible (hence why it is fairly short). Enjoy cubs!

Peter sighs, rubbing his eyes and going back to the coding on his computer screen. Michelle is sitting on his bed, kicking her feet and looking around the room. Her hands reach out for the photograph on his bedside table, making Peter flinch, his reflexes telling him he should use his webbing to grab it from her. Instead, he turns around on the chair and raises a brow at her shocked expression.

“Is this you and Y/N? Awww, you two are so little! I think this is mega cute,” she teases, showing Peter the old photograph of him and Y/N at the water park.

Snatching it back, he scowls and puts it back on the bedside table, sighing softly. “No need to tease me about my friends, Michelle. Last I checked, you’re one of them.”

“Ow, harsh Parker. I was just making a statement. It’s not like I tease you or anything because I think you like-wait a minute! Oh my God! You’re in love with him!” Michelle squeals it so loudly that Peter is slapping a hand over her mouth in record time, shushing her with a finger over his own lips.

“Shut up! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?!”

Michelle’s eyes widen in surprise, and Peter wants to make himself melt into the carpet at having given away this secret. Dropping his hand from Michelle’s mouth, he groans and sits down on his chair, rubbing at his face. “You can’t tell _anyone_ , do you hear me Michelle?”

She smirks, leaning back on his bed, eyebrow kinking up towards her hairline. “So you _do_ love him? Why don’t you just tell Y/N then? I bet he feels the same!”

Peter frowns, throwing his hands up in the air before standing and starting to pace. “I can’t just _tell_ him, Michelle! What if you’re wrong and he doesn’t like me back? Then I’ll look like a fool, and could even ruin our friendship. Plus, say we _do_ end up liking each other and going out, what will his parents say? What will Aunt May say? We could be putting ourselves into so much danger and…and I don’t want that to happen to him.”

It wasn’t like Peter had to say anymore. Even if he wasn’t talking about daily life and the dangers that came with being part of the LGBTQIA community, he was also a superhero. A superhero with a lot of evil and hazardous enemies who could take it out on his aunt, or his friends, or Y/N. He couldn’t put any of them in that sort of peril, and he wasn’t about to start by making it a daily occurrence.

Michelle, thinking he only means the fact that they might both have to come out, sighs softly as she places her hands on her knees. “Peter, you don’t know what anyone is going to say or do until you do it. I know it’s a risky thing, to come out to everyone and to make a relationship like that a public thing, but…isn’t it better to have him than to not have ever even tried?”

Peter frowns, brows furrowing. “That…that’s not how the quote goes. ‘Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all’. Which, yes, is true, but…what if I _knew_ that loving Y/N and being with him put him in danger? What if I knew that being with me would mean losing him sooner than I want?”

Moving to take one of his hands in hers, Michelle shakes her head, curly hair bouncing around her face. “You won’t know until you ask and try. You both deserve a lot more than this life has to offer, and hey, you always have your friends to back you up on this.” She smiles kindly, leaning in to kiss his cheek when the door to his room opens.

Both of them freeze in their spots, eyes turning to the door. You stand there, backpack strap clutched in your hand, halfway down your arm.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just…come back later. Yeah. We can work on that chemistry homework then.”

Peter stands suddenly, Michelle moving out of the way as he starts towards the door after you. “Wait! Y/N, it’s not- that’s not what’s going on!” The door slams shut with no response, and Peter groans, slamming his head against the wall.

Michelle has come out of the room, and Peter looks her way, smiling sardonically. “So much for not knowing until I tried, right?”


End file.
